


Kingdom Come

by enkiduu



Series: valorant [2]
Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Kingdom!Jett, Kingdom!Viper, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkiduu/pseuds/enkiduu
Summary: Jett is Kingdom’s best assassin. At first attracted to Sage’s power, Jett becomes fascinated by Sage’s personality and apparent willingness to convert Jett into a Valorant agent (impossible!). It’s a game Jett is happy to play until she realizes she is not the most dangerous part about Kingdom.
Relationships: Jett/Sage (VALORANT), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: valorant [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824499
Comments: 27
Kudos: 61





	1. First

Jett hates her job sometimes. It can be surprisingly boring and repetitive. Killing people, that is. 

No one is faster than her. Anyone who brings a gun to her knife fight is automatically doomed, how can they even dream of otherwise? She’s Hawk, she’s a Radiant, she’s Kingdom’s best assassin. Untouchable. Lethal. 

Using a gust of wind, Jett throws a last knife towards a Valorant Agent’s throat. Some loud British guy who just wouldn’t shut up. Phoenix, according to the files. It’s not dodgeable, he should be dead for certain now, but— 

A tall wall of what appears to be ice rises before Jett, halting the knife. Jett blinks, catching the knife that rebounds into her hand. She walks closer to the wall, not quite sure what’s happening, but the ice is beautiful, bright even in the dark alleyway where the moonlight doesn’t reach. It pulses beautifully like radianite, and when Jett touches it, she knows for sure. This _is_ radianite, even if it’s not the type Jett is used to. It’s not corrosive upon touch and there's no explosive decay. It contains all the strength a radianite barrier would. 

Transfixed, Jett shoves a glove into her pocket and touches the wall. Smooth and cool beneath her skin. She drags her fingers over the small dent her knife made. 

In the span of a second, Jett’s Radiant tattoos light up, granting her immense speed and power. She easily jumps up the wall and lands, crouched on the top of it. 

Phoenix has retreated already, but there’s a woman standing right on the other side, looking up at Jett. She has one hand raised in front of her defensively, a glowing turquoise orb floating in the air. Her eyes are dark and fierce. 

“Hey Sage,” Jett says. “The Radiant with complete control over radianite. I see they weren’t exaggerating.”

“Hawk,” the Valorant agent says. “The lone assassin. Do they exaggerate how lonely you are?” 

“It does get so lonely at the top sometimes,” Jett says, feigning disappointment. “It’s hard when everyone else is so much weaker than you.” 

“Weaker? You have just met me. Care to revise your statement?”

Jett smirks. 

Dashing towards the ground, she flicks a flurry of blades towards Sage, who dodges two and blocks another two with her power. However, she is too slow to summon another wall for the last one aimed towards her face not using wind but held in Jett’s bare hand.

Surprisingly, she is strong—she grips Jett’s wrist, stopping her attack. Jett laughs, letting it happen, enjoying the touch as she can feel the radianite course through Sage’s veins, hot and cold at the same time. It’s unlike any other power she has felt before. Jett has tattoos she channels her powers through, but Sage? Sage lives and breathes radianite. “Not just a pretty face, are you?” Jett muses. “You’re just my type.” 

Sage narrows her eyes. “My type doesn’t involve working for Kingdom,” she says coldly. 

“Such high standards, radianite girl. Everyone works for Kingdom.” Jett smirks. “Except you Valorants. Not everyone had the blessing from First Light, you know. The Kingdom just brings equality to the table, that’s all.” 

Sage’s lips part as though to say something, but then she seems to hesitate. “You believe their propaganda?” 

Jett laughs. “Not a lick of it. You want to convert me?” 

Sage glares and pushes Jett back with an elbow to the chest. Jett flips back to dodge it. A knife clatters in front of Sage. 

“Keep it,” Jett says with a wink. “A souvenir.” 

“I do not understand why you work for them,” Sage says. “Are you a mindless drone, Hawk? Fetching whatever Kingdom says you should?” 

Jett twitches in annoyance. “I’m Jett,” she snaps. “Nobody orders me around.”

Sage lifts her chin and stands up straight into a more neutral stance, with her hand still raised in case of a fight. 

“They’ll throw you away once they’re done with you,” Sage says, words surprisingly icy for a Valorant, almost as sharp as Jett’s blades. 

“And you? You will die for the wrong side of history. Such a shame.”

“Losing side, perhaps. Wrong? Never,” Sage says, unfaltering. “I would die for any of my teammates in the blink of an eye.” 

So amusing, this faith in her Valorant Protocol. It sounds awfully genuine, and for some reason causes an unfamiliar pang in Jett’s chest. Restless adrenaline to attack? That must be it. 

“Happy to be a martyr, huh?” Jett asks. 

“It’s sad, isn’t it,” Sage says. “To have nothing to die for.” 

“That’s stupid.” It’s a knee jerk response. 

Sage arches an eyebrow. “No witty repartee?” 

“Just matching your idiocy,” Jett says, waving a hand dismissively, though it is unsettling to not have a reply other than what she did say. “Anyway, you’re wasting my time. I already got my mark.” 

“The anti-Kingdom Senator?” Sage’s eyes flicker and she brings a hand to her ear, where no doubt there is a comm link. She smiles. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” 

Jett frowns. “I never miss.” 

“I didn’t say you do,” Sage says. “It would be laughable if Kingdom created an assassin who misses.” 

“And it would be impressive if Valorant actually put a dent in any of Kingdom’s plans,” Jett retorts. Kingdom may have given her her powers, but she’s got a lot more liberty than the others. “Do you really think Lawrence being alive will matter in the long run?”

“Everything matters,” Sage says. “A butterfly flaps its wings, and a kingdom will crumble.” 

Jett laughs. “I like you,” she says. “Full of delusional faith.” 

“Better that than to fight for a cause you don’t seem to believe in.” 

Jett pointedly ignores that. She supposes it will be irritating to deal with the Senator’s paperwork. This is why she doesn’t like it when her Kingdom handler tells her to make kills look like suicide or accidents. A clean kill would be easier. Why have power if you still need to keep a facade? 

She supposes she should check the scene in the hotel to see whether the Senator is actually poisoned properly. 

“I’ll catch you later, radianite girl,” Jett says. 

“I’m sure you will,” Sage agrees, confident, fearless. “I will be waiting, Jett.” 

_Jett_. It feels weird for her real name to be spoken out loud. Her impulse to give her name away… not that it matters. Since she’s an orphan, Jett’s name has never meant anything. Hawk is the deathbringer she’s become, she has never needed to be Jett—nobody has ever needed Jett. 

But it is… pleasant to hear it in Sage’s distinct voice. 

Jett wants to press a blade to her porcelain skin and see if Sage bleeds liquid radianite, wants to see if Sage feels fear. Jett shivers, wondering what else she could make Sage feel.

***

So her op was a bust, Senator Lawrence went missing and presumably survived, but she can’t stop thinking about that agent.

Sage. 

Back in her house, Jett pulls up Sage’s file: Code Name Thorne. Nothing there she doesn’t already know: Valorant Protocol agent, wields healing radianite orbs and can summon radianite barriers and slowing fields. There’s a list of strength and weaknesses, but it’s not very comprehensive. Valorant is a nuisance, but they are very secretive. 

Jett pulls up the bounty on Thorne. One hundred thousand credits for a living capture. Jett scoffs, obviously Sage is worth more than that. 

Next, Jett asks Pandemic. 

Well, she doesn’t ask so much as taunt Pandemic over the phone about it. 

“Make it quick, Hawk,” Pandemic says, already sounding irritated. Her voice sounds muffled behind her gas mask, nothing new there from Kingdom’s resident chemist-medic. 

“I think you’ve got some competition,” Jett declares. “I ran into this woman with radianite healing powers. What’s her tag…” 

“Thorne,” Pandemic hisses, voice dripping with venom.

“Woah there,” Jett says, laughing, but inside, she feels a possessive anger. Sage is hers to fight, not Pandemic’s. “Tell me how you really feel. Jealous that you don’t have healing powers? Bet you she’s why Lawrence isn’t dead from your poisons.” 

“If you did your mission properly and actually watched her die instead of playing with your food, you wouldn’t be such a burden to our PR. I always tell them they shouldn’t keep such a sloppy pet assassin.” 

Jett honestly can’t imagine dying for any of the people she’s worked with, or vice versa. In fact, it’s rather easy to imagine killing each other. 

Burden. Pet. 

She recalls Sage saying so easily yet honestly that she’d die for any of them. 

“You be the assassin then,” Jett says. “At least I can work with others and in any location instead of leaving uncontrollable casualties in my wake.” 

“Like I care.” 

“I mean, sounds like you project a lot of your insecurities onto me,” Jett says. “You must be positively _green_ with envy.” 

Pandemic doesn’t reply. There’s a low grunt and then the sound of someone screaming, followed by the airy sound of gas. 

Jett almost feels bad for Pandemic’s victim, but Pandemic tortures her victims all the time. It’s not Jett’s fault for inciting any violence. “Alright,” Jett says. “Enjoy the rest of your meal.” 

Pandemic hangs up. 

Jett didn’t really learn much about Sage, but she supposes she has a new insight into Sage’s words: they have to be lies. There is no such thing as loyalty or camaraderie. 

Next time Jett sees Sage, it will be on her terms, and she’s going to test out what kind of person Sage really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have another series ongoing for Jett/Sage, but I also really wanted to work on this AU where Jett works for Kingdom because I am a sucker for enemies to lovers and exploring the Valorant universe in fanfic sandbox is so fun. Pandemic is Viper in case it wasn’t clear, and though she seems quite... antagonistic, I do intend to treat all the characters best I can. 
> 
> And there’s not enough valorant content out there!! I want to read all the fic. If anyone is thinking of writing anything, don't hesitate to lmk because I’d love to show some support! 
> 
> Comments appreciated <3


	2. The Pyromancer, the Healer, and the Souleater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage reconvenes with Reyna and Phoenix after they save Senator Christina Lawrence.

Riding a motorcycle is nowhere near as fast and freeing as being able to fly like that assassin, but Sage still enjoys it quite a bit. When she’s rushing behind the back lines to provide support as medical reinforcement, this is her transport of choice. It reminds her of hiking in the mountains of China far from tourist spots with her master, with the fresh wind in her face, when she could actually go where she wanted. Back in the days before Kingdom. 

Ah. What a wistful thought. 

Though since they’re in New York right now, there’s not as much fresh air to go around as Sage would like. Not that Sage is complaining. It’s nice to visit a city Kingdom hasn’t completely gripped yet. 

Sage doesn’t need to knock on the door. Reyna opens it the moment Sage pulls up onto the driveway right beside Phoenix’s old-fashioned, net-disabled getaway car. Sage has always marvelled at how impressive Reyna’s senses are from her radianite upgrades and is glad, not for the first time, that Reyna chose to join the Valorant Protocol. 

“You’re late,” Reyna says, enunciating each word to emphasize her displeasure, hand on her hip. She’s wearing her usual outfit of sleek purple and gold. “I was going to have the Senator for dinner,” she adds, as though the cruel words can cover the concern in her voice. 

Sage sends the souleater an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry for worrying you, Reyna. You must have been hungry.” 

Reyna sighs, like an empress might sigh, resigned and dramatic. “If you would just fight with us instead of only deterring enemies from the back, I would actually know you can handle them yourself.”

Sage ignores that and enters the house, following Reyna to the living room. Like all Valorant Protocol prepared safehouses, this one is strategically decorated, with tables and counters in places able to serve as safe cover in case of a shootout, and a distinct lack of glass and electronic objects. Everything is disposable, and will be disposed of after tonight.

“Don’t worry, I prevented her wrath,” Phoenix says, snapping his fingers to summon a small blaze in the dark. “Cooked her some de _li_ cious food.” 

Reyna wrinkles her nose. “He says, as if he didn’t just fire up cupped ramen from the fridge.” 

“I bought the ramen too,” Phoenix informs them very seriously. 

“It’s nice to see the both of you getting along so nicely,” Sage teases. 

“Side effect of Valorant Protocol having so few field agents,” Phoenix says. “Too bad. They’re missin’ out on the fun.” 

“They’re being spared of you,” Reyna mutters half-heartedly. 

As the two continue to banter, Sage has made her way to sit down cross-legged where Christina Lawrence’s body lies on the ground, motionless. She was old enough that if she died out of the blue, it wouldn’t be questioned. 

“She is dead,” Sage says. 

There’s a moment of silence. Sage puts a hand on Christina’s chest over the office uniform—no heartbeat, but not frozen cold yet, though it may be unnatural as Phoenix’s presence in the room does raise the temperature up a few degrees. Sage hums softly. She can still feel traces of life hovering around Christina. 

“Alright, I don’t like this part,” Phoenix announces, making his way to the kitchen. “I’m going back to eating ramen, let me know if y’all need anything.” 

“It’s funny that you of all people say that, Phoenix,” Reyna calls out, then makes an effort to compose herself and look more serious. She sits on the couch behind Sage.

Once, Sage would have been powerless. There’s nothing worse than that. 

“You did the usual?” Sage asks, knowing that Reyna likes to contribute when it comes to saving people. Reyna also has the best knowledge of science. 

“Sí. I slowed her heart rate down, but it didn’t keep her alive long though. The poison used today was not stronger, but it was very different.” Reyna narrows her eyes, fingers at her chin. “The formula is quite odd, I can’t tell what it is made of other than some sort of radianite mix. I wonder…” 

“You sound concerned,” Sage murmurs. “Does Kingdom’s chemist have a secret admirer?” 

“That treacherous Pandemic?” Reyna asks, sounding scandalized. “This isn’t like bartending. It’s picking your poison, literally.” Sage arches a brow. “And I don’t have a schoolgirl crush, don’t be ridiculous.” 

“I was under the impression killing people was foreplay for you,” Sage says, feigning confusion. 

Reyna shakes her head. “¡Claro que no! I don’t sleep around. My kill count is too high for that.” 

Sage laughs softly. It was, to be honest, only half a joke. “Alright. I focus,” she says, closing her eyes, and Reyna goes quiet, subduing her own radianite heartbeat so as to not disturb Sage. 

Contrary to popular belief amongst her teammates, Sage doesn’t need to meditate to build up power. Technically, her power is always there. Always. That’s rather the problem, Sage supposes. 

Sage draws a palm inwards, beckoning life to come to her. It’s like dipping her fingers into a cold pool of water. The deeper she reaches, the heavier and greater it feels, but she can still swirl it around, pulling pure life force up. 

Truth is, it feels fraudulent to be able to manipulate life so easily. To be able to reach into the aether and wrench life force out and put it back into a dead body… It is wrong. 

Sage does not want to play God. She is here to support the Valorant cause—for justice and humanity. Sage does not kill. She revives. That is her oath as a healer. 

The thoughts of white hair in the wind and glinting blue eyes surface in her mind unwillingly. An assassin. The opposite of Sage. Sage’s fingers twitch towards her pocket but she refrains. 

Jett said Sage was the Radiant with complete control over radianite. Incorrect. Of course Sage doesn’t have complete control. It would be disappointingly easy to lose herself to radianite if she isn’t careful. When she channels radianite to procure life force from the aether, she feels the pull of the aether. Like the call of a void, it’s beautiful, and it calls for destruction. 

Sage can imagine the headlines: _terrorist Radiant unleashes power and causes countless casualties_. Kingdom wouldn’t even need to pull any strings at media companies, yet it would help them control Radiants in the world even further. 

_”Not just a pretty face, are you,” Jett asks, smirk wide and eyes glinting, and Sage feels like Jett can see right through her, see something Sage is afraid to look at, yet looking at Jett, it almost feels like looking in the mirror. “You’re just my type.”_

Taunting. Not in an arrogant way. expecting Sage to roll over and die, but cocky, wanting a fight and believing she deserves a duel. 

Let it go. Sage is a healer, nothing more, nothing less. 

Sage waves a hand and redirects life into Christina’s body. 

It takes only a few moments for Christina Lawrence to inhale sharply, eyes wide in shock, and starts to panic. 

Sage smiles inwardly. Master would be appalled that 

“Ugh,” Reyna says, with feeling. “I don’t get paid enough for this.” 

Sage frowns a little. “Oh dear. Secret agents don't have a union, now that I think about it,” she muses as she puts a hand on Christina’s shoulder comfortingly. 

After a few minutes, Christina relaxes enough to (begin to) process what’s happening now. Sage removes her hand, pleased. 

“Senator! Welcome back to the real world,” Phoenix says. “Don’t mind these two.” 

Christina stares at him, dazed. “Your hair is on fire.”

“Oh yes.” Phoenix waves a hand at the lack of lamps in the room. “Lowers the electricity bills for Finances.” 

Sage gently helps Christina up, examining her status. Coming back to life isn’t easy on the psyche or the body. Neither is meant to get used to dying, after all. 

It probably doesn’t help that the Valorant crew is rather… eccentric. 

“Senator,” Sage greets, amused. “Good morning.” 

Christina shakes her head. “I—there was someone at my window,” she says hoarsely, hand at her temples. “I was working overtime on the fiftieth floor of the office for the upcoming conference. It’s not... it’s not safe here.” Her eyes shift back into focus, shining with tears. “My family. They’re okay?” 

Ah. It looks like she will prioritize her family above all. Sage doesn’t think Senator Lawrence will side with the Valorant Protocol just because they saved her. 

Family is such a powerful weakness. That’s why it’s safer for agents—any agents—to not have any civilian connections. The leverage is too easy. 

It’s funny then that everyone Sage cares about who’s alive is in the same profession as her. 

“There was an assassin sent to kill you, but we dealt with it,” Sage says. “You’re not in Manhattan anymore. We’re in a safehouse, and your family is fine.” 

“Oh.” Christina’s breath steadies gradually. “How?”

“We had intel that your life might be in danger from Kingdom,” Sage says. “We look out for all the public Radiants who are not working for them yet.” Of course, Valorant has a file on _all _traceable Radiants, but she doesn’t need to know that.__

__“You're Radiants too,” she says hesitantly, looking at the three of them. Her gaze halts on Reyna, who looks the most inhuman of the three, and Sage will bet that’s why Christina looks hesitant on naming them. “Valorants?” Christina asks._ _

__“Valorants,” Reyna echoes, lips twitching up in a sardonic smirk. She’s definitely angry. “Are you passing your judgment too fast? About to call us the terrorists? That’s how you almost got yourself killed, trusting Kingdom over us.”_ _

__Sage puts a hand on Reyna’s shoulder. Reyna glares at her momentarily before sighing, looking away._ _

__“Here’s some water for the good Senator,” Phoenix cuts in quickly, coming over with a bottle. “And let’s get everyone a seat, yeah? It’ll be easier to talk.”_ _

__They all sit at the table, save for Reyna who goes to stand lookout by the window._ _

__“They were very nice to me,” Christina begins. “Kingdom helps Radiants, that’s what they say, but they wanted me to back the Radiant registration law... I said no. I’m not here for any sort of Minority Report.”_ _

__It’s pretty bold to reject Kingdom, but as far as Sage is aware, Kingdom isn’t desperate for political support, they don’t need it. Why did they want to kill Senator Lawrence? And send Hawk of all operatives to ensure it? Hawk uses knives and wind and works in Asia and Europe the most, since Sage hears from Sova that he keeps having his recon drones taken out by an annoying wind assassin._ _

__That means Hawk was specifically chosen for this New York assasination._ _

__“I’ve worked in politics for thirty years now. I’m used to threats from conglomerates that are upset by my choices, but I can’t believe Kingdom is so evil.” Christina clenches her fists._ _

__Sage wonders if Christina is more upset by the fact that Kingdom tried to control her at all or by the why in the first place. It’s jaded of her to think like this, but Sage has been a Valorant agent for more than a year now. She’s seen much worse._ _

__“They do what they want,” Sage sighs. It’s sadly true, and truly sad that the world relies so heavily on Kingdom. Without Kingdom, radianite wouldn’t be containable. Then its radiation would be destroying everything and causing uncontrollable, violent mutations. Radiants gone wrong._ _

__“They own the world. My children… my husband… I need them to be safe. I just can’t believe—”_ _

__“As I always say, you can have nice or you can have the truth,” Reyna interrupts._ _

__Christina winces._ _

__“It’s understandable to want both,” Sage says mildly. Greedy, too, but she doesn’t add that._ _

__Christina looks at her. “So what do you want in return for saving my life?” she asks, a trace of fear on her face._ _

__“We just want you to remember what happened,” Sage answers._ _

__Christina nods. “A favor later in the days,” she translates._ _

__Sage smiles. “You do have a lot of sway around here. NYC is one of the cities that treats its Radiants the best, and one of the last ones that doesn’t rely fully on Kingdom.”_ _

__“I don’t know what sway I have now. I’m… supposed to be dead,” Christina says, taking a deep breath. “But I’ll do what I can.”_ _

__“We’ll get you and your family sorted out.” Sage supposes she could act friendlier, but Christina doesn’t seem like the type to trust easily unless she believes she’s got some sort of upper hand. “Keep a low profile for now. We’ll redirect you to agents who can help you.”_ _

__Christina shakes her head. “You know, I won’t ever forget it. I felt like I was drowning. Like I couldn’t breathe underwater anymore. Which is my power,” she says, slow, somber, staring at her water bottle. “It was an endless abyss. I felt like I was dead for a long time.” She takes a sip, frustrated. Afraid. “I’m not making any sense, but what I felt, it was scary.”_ _

__Sage looks at her for a moment before she puts her hand on her shoulder. “You will be alright,” she assures her. “I pulled you out of it.”_ _

____

***

It’s almost sunrise. Sage usually wakes up around this time. She feels weariness pulling down her eyelids, but she mustn’t give in yet.

Phoenix is escorting Christina to the New York HQ to sort everything out. 

“Are you leaving NYC?” Sage asks Reyna. 

“Not yet. I have some unfinished business. You know how it is.” Reyna taps her holstered Ghost. Sage isn’t sure she knows; she’s just a healer. “You are staying?” 

“Most likely.” 

Reyna nods crisply and heads out on her bike without another word. Sage sighs—Reyna is never one to say goodbye. 

“Hey. I didn’t get to say it yet but, thanks for having my back, Sage,” Phoenix says gratefully. “That was crazy. I can’t believe that the assassin actually attacked me in a residential area! I just wanted to draw her out of the place but she chased me for so long.”

That’s why Sage went after Phoenix instead of staying with Reyna to save the Senator. She doesn’t want any civilian casualties. “You are welcome.” 

“I don’t think she even noticed.” 

Sage tilts her head. She thinks back to her skirmish with Jett. “I don’t think she really cares where the fight is, she just wanted to fight.” 

“Hopefully she doesn’t come after you,” Phoenix says, worried. Sage wants to laugh. Phoenix is so earnest, not a trace of deceit in him, yet so powerful. It’s impressive that he’s able to be so confident in making friendships, even though every mission could be their last, and there’s no retirement in their line of work. “She seems like the type to hold a grudge.”

“You told her to not bring a knife to a gunfight, didn’t you.”

“Yeeep. It really pissed her off.” 

“It doesn’t seem wise to shoot at someone who’s faster than a bullet.” 

Phoenix groans. “Aw, well, I didn’t realize who it was until those damn tattoos lit up,” he says. “I thought whoever got to the Senator already left, but she was just lurking like a wolf.” 

“Even like a hawk, one might say.” 

“Heh.” Phoenix scratches his head. “I’ll see you around, Sage. Stay safe.” 

Sage nods. “Safe travels.” 

And then it’s just Sage, alone. 

She retreats into the quiet of the house, waiting for her next orders. Her communications earpiece is still silent. Maybe she can take a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was surprisingly fun writing Reyna and Phoenix, since I wasn’t sure what kinda role they’d play at first. I hope it won’t be too much a distraction from Jett and Sage to have the other Valorants. Thank you for all the lovely comments and support, it’s great motivation <3


End file.
